Rage
by ShadowWeaver29
Summary: Fem!Naruto Naruto x Kakashi KakaNaru NaruKaka One Shot Angst Story A quick one shot on how I think Naruto would react if Kakashi were to die while in a relationship. Takes place in war.


"Kakashi! No! Sasuke, cover me!" yelled out a golden kunoichi as Kakashi jumped in front of her to intercept a jutsu meant to kill her.

"Kakashi! Don't leave me! I love you, ttebayo!" Naruto yelled as she caught him as he fell backwards.

"It's okay Naru-hime. After all,I'm not leaving you for I will always be right here. " he said pointing to her heart. "I love you as well Hime and don't ever forget that."

"Please don't go Kakashi. I never even got to tell you before this and I'm _so sorry_ for not telling you sooner. I'm one month pregnant. I hope it's a boy because then he'd take after you." She whispered quietly in his ear.

"I'm going to be a father. Or at least I was-"

"You will be. We just have to wait for Sakura-chan and she'll heal you right up." She said interrupting him.

"We both know I won't live for much longer. My last wish is for you to give me a kiss."

"Anything for you Koi." she said as she leaned her faced down and put her lips on his. He took his last breath seconds later, but not before mumbling a quick _'I love you'_ and _'I'm sorry'_ to her.

She hugged his body to her own as reality came to slap her hard in her face. Her body shook as she sobbed, mourning for her love. All of the sudden, an array of gold-orange chains burst out her back as she gave out one last sob for Kakashi.

She slowly got up as she activated her biju cloak once again. She stood next to Sasuke and said, "I'm sorry for taking long."

"Hn." She stared at him with tears in her eyes and saw the pure tender affection in his eyes when he stared back. There was also hurt and if she guessed correctly, barely concealed fury.

"I'm sorry for this, Sasuke." she said as she shunshined behind him and hit his pressure points, leaving to fall unconscious. She laid him on the ground next to her fallen love.

"Shall we dance now Madara?" she said to shinobi who killed her love.

"Using my own lines against me now. " It was more of a statement than a question, that quip. She said nothing back as she gave him a blank look.

They stared each other down and when she took the first breath, it was _on._

They engaged in a battle of taijutsu. Naruto gaining the upper hand with the Gama Kama in twined with the Senju style, along with the infamous chains of the Uzumaki clan. Blow after blow her hits started to reach their target and her chains slowly snaked their way to around his torso; slowly crushing his body in the process.

There was a hot burning rage within her as she fought him with all she could. It filled her with the need to _win_ , to _triumph_ over the madman.

"You're getting sloppy, Madara." she said as she hit him the stomach. He doubled over and fell on the ground. She grabbed him by the neck and slowly started to choke him.

"How does it feel to know that you lost to an _woman_ _?_ To know that your plan will never be achieved. I'm glad because now I know Sakumo will live in a world of peace." she said to him as he died from lack of air. She dropped him and released her chains and cut his head off then used a Katon just to burn his body. Nothing was left of him.

 _The war was won, but at what cost?_ Naruto thought to herself. She collapsed onto the ground and turned her head to stare at Kakashi. His eyes were closed and his body, bloody, but there was a heavy air that surrounded him. It stunk of _death._

She picked herself up and scooted over next him and held his body. It was in that moment that her tears began anew and the raging fury she felt before felt like it was doused with sorrow and nothing else.

Kakashi wasn't coming back and that _hurt_. Naruto was none the wiser when it came to the people who were cheering from all around because _Kakashi was dead and she would never get to see him again._

Cheering was heard in the background, but the most noticeable thing was the sobbing that came from the heroine. Everyone was looking at her as she broke down. She was cradling Kakashi's body as if he was still alive.

"You weren't supposed to leave me so early, Kakashi. We were going to be a family with Sakumo. I'm not talking about your father, but our son that I plan to name after him. I love you Kakashi Hatake and I'm _so damn sorry_ for not telling you earlier."

Just like that she walked away from him and ran in Tsunade's wide open arms. Crying like a child, which she was. She was only 17, a child in some ways but an adult in others, but in this, she would remain a child.

"I'm sorry, kaa-chan. I guess you were right when you said love can go both ways, it can make you the happiest person or it can make you grief-stricken. I guess I just didn't want to believe you."


End file.
